The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication and integrated circuits and, more specifically, to device structures for a fin-type field-effect transistor (FinFET) and methods for fabricating a device structure for a FinFET.
A FinFET is a non-planar device structure that is capable of being more densely packed in an integrated circuit than planar field-effect transistors. In addition to the increase in packing density, FinFETs also offer superior short channel scalability, reduced threshold voltage swing, higher mobility, and the ability to operate at lower supply voltages than traditional planar field-effect transistors. A FinFET includes one or more fins of semiconductor material and an overlapping gate electrode that intersects a channel of the one or more fins. The fin dimensions determine the effective channel width of the FinFET. Heavily-doped source/drain regions are formed in fin sections that are not covered by the gate electrode. The channel is located in each fin between these heavily-doped source/drain regions.
Epitaxial semiconductor films may be used as stressors to modify the performance of a FinFET. For example, an epitaxial semiconductor film can be used to increase the carrier mobility through the channel of a field-effect transistor by inducing stresses in the channel. These stressors may participate in forming the source/drain regions of the FinFET.
Improved device structures for a FinFET and fabrication methods for making a device structure for a FinFET are needed.